


Confusion

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, parenting, two mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: Poor Gohan didn't know what to think.





	Confusion

"Hi, Aunt Bulma!"

Bulma pushed herself out from underneath the ship. She sat up, rolled the sleeves of her labcoat up, and put her hands on her hips. She looked so happy to see him. "Hey, there Gohan. I've got the designs of the costume you wanted to make laid out for you, in the lab."

"Already?! Wow, that's fast!"

Bulma put her hand on her chest, and brushed her bangs aside. "Well, you know me... Come inside. My mom can fix you a snack, if you're hungry enough." His stomach growled at that moment, making him blush. She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

He laughed, awkwardly. "Thanks again, Aunt Bulma. I'll take a look at the-"

"Gohan, there you are!"

He turned around, and she stepped outside. Chi-Chi flew down from above on Nimbus, her hair disheveled from the windy ride.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

She hopped off of Nimbus, and adjusted her dress. She pushed an envelope in his face. "You got a letter in the mail, just now. It looks like it's from that school you wanted to go to."

"It is?!" Gohan suddenly forgot about his questions of how his mother got here so fast, and took the envelope from her. "Cool! I'll go read it right now!" He ran past Bulma into the house, running into the back hallway.

Bulma shook her head, while grinning. "He has so much of his dad in him, doesn't he?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "I see that a lot, too." She glanced back at Nimbus. "Well, I should head back home. Dad and Goten might start worrying."

"Wait." Bulma took a hold of her wrist. "Can you at least stay, for a moment? Maybe for a drink? Please?"

She sighed. "One drink."

She grinned, and took her hand, bringing her inside.

* * *

 

Gohan read over the letter five times, trying to make sure he wasn't misreading it. He tilted it sideways, trying to find something he was missing. No matter how he read it, it came out to be the same thing.

He had gotten accepted into Orange Star High.

He passed the exams with a near perfect score. It was one of the highest testing scores in the history of the school. The administration was so impressed that they offered him a full ride scholarship at no cost to him or his family. Orange Star was such an exclusive school, and he didn't think that he'd be able to get in. He thought the financial burden would have been to heavy, or he wouldn't have scored high enough.

He had to tell someone about this.

Gohan ran up the stairs, running into the first person he could sense.

"Oh, hey, Gohan," Trunks said, while eating some cookies in the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I got into the school I wanted to get in!" He shoved the paper in his face, making him read it."

Trunks just looked at the paper, with a blank stare. "Cool." He went back to stuffing cookies in his face.

Gohan ran out back, finding Bulma's parents in the atrium.

"Gohan, my boy. What brings you here," Dr. Brief said.

"Oh, it's Gohan," Panchy exclaimed. "What a lovely surprise! Want me to whip you up something to eat?"

"Maybe later. But I got into the school I wanted!"

"That's amazing! Always warms my heart, to see the next generation getting invested in their education."

"I'll get right into the kitchen, and make you something sweet!" Panchy clasped her hands together, and frolicked back into the house.

Gohan cut back into the building, looking for Bulma; she was the one who encouraged him to apply. She wasn't back in the lab, where he thought she would be. He went to the library, but she wasn't there, either. She wasn't even in her office. He closed his eyes, and felt out for her energy. It was small, but he could pick it out from a large crowd, at any time.

He located her. To his surprise, he could feel his mom, with her. Maybe she decided to stick around. He grinned. Now, he wouldn't have to wait to tell her the good news. He ran through the house to their location. They were up on the third floor. He sprinted up the stairs, and walked into the room, without even thinking to knock.

All of the color drained from his face.

Bulma was lying on top of his mom, kissing her. She was rubbing her hands up and down her back, keeping their bodies pressed closed together. Bulma moved to kiss her neck, making his mom moan her name. He shuddered in disgust, but was too stunned to move.

Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered, as her head lolled to the side. When she saw her son, she immediately sat up, shoving Bulma off of the bed. "Gohan!" Bulma cursed, as she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Gohan covered his eyes. "I didn't see anything!"

"Go downstairs right now!"

"Okay, mom!" He ran out of the room as quickly as he came in.

* * *

 

Gohan didn't even look at the two women, as they entered the room together. They glanced at each other, for a moment. Chi-Chi sighed, as they sat down across from him. She didn't know how to explain this, to him. She and Bulma had kept their relationship a secret from their children. They both knew Goten wouldn't care either way, but Bulma held off on telling Trunks. He had plotted a few schemes to get his mom and dad together, and she wasn't sure if he had gotten over that phase, yet.

They knew Gohan would be the hardest to break this to. He had fresh memories of Goku, and how happy he and Chi-Chi were, together. It was why Chi-Chi didn't date anyone, for the longest time. She did not want him thinking that she was trying to replace his father.

Hopefully, this incident didn't cause too much damage.

"Now, Gohan, I'm sure you're wanting an explanation for what you just... saw."

He didn't look up, but he nodded, very enthusiastically.

Chi-Chi shifted in her seat, not knowing how to say thing. Her nerves were calmed, when she felt Bulma take her hand, intertwining their fingers.

She decided to just come out and say it. "Gohan... Bulma and I are together."

He sheepishly looked up. "Like... together-together?"

Bulma stepped in, for this one. "Yes. We've been together for the good part of a year, now. We've only made it official a month ago."

"A year?!" His voice cracked.

Chi-Chi cringed, but nodded. "We have been thinking of a way to try and tell you boys about it for a while, but we hadn't come up with the best way."

He looked so confused. His eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you love dad?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, Gohan. I'll always love your father, and I still miss him so much."

He frowned. "Then why are you with his friend?"

"Because I love her, too." Both he and Bulma gaped at her. "She takes care of me, and helped me through one of the worst times of my life. I'm so grateful for her: she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Bulma covered her mouth. "Chi. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me."

She looked at her, smiling. "I meant every word of it." They nearly kissed, again, before Gohan decided to speak up, again.

"So... you love dad, but you love Aunt Bulma, too?"

"Yes, Gohan. I do."

He blinked slowly, staring at the table. "I... I don't think I understand."

Chi-Chi stood up, and sat next to her son. "I love your father. I still miss him, after all this time. I wish that he was still here every day. I love Bulma, too - for every reason I said, before. Just because I love Bulma doesn't mean that I love your father any less. I could never replace him. He'll always own a special part of my heart, and that will never go away. It's not easy to explain, Gohan. Heck, you can't explain it; you only understand it through feeling it, yourself."

Gohan glanced back at Bulma, then at his mother, again. The wheels in his head were still turning, as he tried to wrap his head around this revelation.

Then, again, if she made his mom happy, then it shouldn't matter.

He sighed, then nodded. "Okay. I think I'm okay with it. Just... just give me some time."

The pair breathed out a sigh, in relief. Chi-Chi knew she shouldn't have doubted him. She hugged him. "Thank you for understanding." He hugged her back, and the two enjoyed the moment of peace between mother and son.

"Oh my god," Bulma said, as she looked at the letter on the table. "You got into that school, you wanted!"

Chi-Chi scooted backwards, and ran beside Bulma. "He did?!"

Gohan laughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what I wanted to tell you about, just then."

Soon, they both enveloped him in a group hug, singing him praises. Chi-Chi had started crying, because she was so proud of him. The love and affection was almost overwhelming.

He could get used, to this.


End file.
